Beauty and the Hanyou
by yourINSPIRINGsoul31
Summary: Beauty and the Beast... Inuyasha style. Should be pretty selfexplanitory.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another Inuyasha fic from Nikki! I really should be working on my science project but, hey! Fics are so much more fun. I have had this idea for a really really long time and I just started watching Beauty and the Beast so the idea was rekindled. :worships Walt Disney and whoever it is who created Inuyasha:

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I own Beauty and the Beast and Inuyasha:sees police coming: Okay, okay, I only own them on DVD and VHS, but just wait! I shall amalgamate Disney and Viz and I shall be ultimate ruler of these wondermous animations! BWA HA HA HA!

00000000000000000000

"Buyo!" A young boy jogged around the shrine calling for his missing cat. "Buyo! Where are you?" A muffled meow echoed through the little shed that protected the ancient well. Souta smiled as he picked up the beefy cat that laid haphazardly across the side of the old well.

"There you are Buyo! You shouldn't wander around like that..." He trailed off as a faint light flickered in the well. Souta leaned over, overflowing with curiosity. Buyo meowed and pawed his way from Souta. "Ouch!" Souta cried as Buyo's claws scraped his arm and Souta released his grip. Buyo bounded away and Souta stuck his tongue out at his retreating form. "Stupid cat..." It was silent for a moment and then... A soft, quiet tinkle, like a bunch of tiny bells, was released from the well. Souta leaned over again and... he screamed before he was pulled into the well by a pair of ghastly pale arms.

00000000000000000000

And so our story begins! This chapter was really really short... On purpose! It's just a prologue mind you. More to come soon.

REVIEW!


	2. The Search

Chapter 2! I'm so proud of me T.T Well, here ya go.

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha nor Beauty and the Beast... Except in my dreams! BWA HA HA! AND YOU CAN'T ARREST MY DREAMS! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE:laughs manically while men in white coats drag her away:

00000000000000000000

RECAP:

"Stupid cat..." It was silent for a moment and then... A soft, quiet tinkle, like a bunch of tiny bells, was released from the well. Souta leaned over again and... he screamed before he was pulled into the well by a pair of ghastly pale arms.

NOW:

Kagome hummed happily as she shouldered her backpack and waved good-bye to her friends. She had just been asked out on her first date! By Hojo! The most popular and sophisticated boy in school! Of course, she said she'd think about it, being as shy as she was. She'd tell him she would go tomorrow, but tonight, she's enjoy herself.

"Mom! Grandpa! I'm home!" She yelled as she threw off her shoes and dropped her backpack.

"Kagome, you're back from school. Have you seen Souta?"

"Nope." She casually replied and she threw herself onto the couch.

"He must be playing with his friends then." Her mother replied as she turned back to her cooking.

Kagome shrugged as she clicked on the TV.

0000000000

Kagome yawned as she stretched on the couch. She had fallen asleep in front of the TV.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Her mother rushed into the room, frantic.

"Mom! Mom, what's wrong?"Kagome shot up and looked her mother in the eye.

"Oh, Kagome! We've looked everywhere! I called everyone of Souta's friends, and no one's seen him! The police are out looking and Grandpa and I have been looking everywhere!"

Kagome jumped to her feet. "I'll help look! I'll call my friends too!" Kagome nodded to her mom and ran to the phone. Souta was missing? It was like a bad dream, a terrible nightmare! Her only little brother! She expected the worst as she called her friends to help her search.

0000000000

"I'll look over here!"

"Alright, I'll be over here!" Kagome and her friends ran around chaotically searching, but it was getting dark.

"Kagome! We need flashlights!" She nodded and sped to the shed. She slid the door open and speedily examined the shelves and...

A misty glow filled the room, a strange blue light, the tinkling noise of bells. Kagome dropped the flashlights she had just found and walked to the well, as if in a trance. She was drawn to it or... it was calling her. She leaned over the well and looked in...

00000000000000000000

Dun dun duuuun! Legasp! What will happen next? You shall see! You shall see...

But until then...

REVIEW!


	3. The Trade

Konichiwa my dear readers! I am writing this chapter while doing math and eating a really good bagel. Mmmm... Yummy.

Bagel good, math bad. Well, here ya go!

00000000000000000000

**Disclaimer:** I own a bagel! BWA HA HA HA HA! ... But not Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast...

Isn't it odd how a majority of my disclaimers contain manic laughter:ponders:

00000000000000000000

RECAP:

A misty glow filled the room, a strange blue light, the tinkling noise of bells. Kagome dropped the flashlights she had just found and walked to the well, as if in a trance. She was drawn to it or... it was calling her. She leaned over the well and looked in...

NOW:

Kagome screamed as she was pulled into a empty abyss, that shimmering blue light surrounding her. She closed her eyes and clutched her shoulders, hoping it was just a dream or hallucination. The feel of gravity returned to her and she slowly opened her eyes. She was still in the well. She must've tripped and fallen into the well and hit her head on the way down. But it felt so real... She shrugged of the odd vision and got to her feet.

"Mom! Grandpa!" She yelled. No answer. 'They probably can't hear me' she thought and she searched for a way to climb up the well. She found a vine that crept down the rocky side and she clawed her way to the top. She gripped the side of the wooden structure and pulled herself up. With one last effort, she pushed herself over the side and landed on a grassy platform. Kagome gasped.

"M-Mom? Grandpa?" She whispered. This was not the shrine. All around her sprouted enormous trees weighed down with supple branches. Vines, bushes, and all sorts of vegetation dominated every sight.

Kagome stood shakily and look around. It was dark and only noise was the soft chirp of hidden crickets echoed through the tense, night air. It was like those nights camping, except without any knowledge of where she was, where she was going, and no supplies... Or company.

"H-Hello?" She spun around, frightened by a rustle in the bushes. Whispers and quiet arguments erupted from the bushes and she shivered in fear. A faint scream vibrated the tense night. Could it be...

"...Souta?... Souta!" Kagome ran with a sudden burst of speed towards the direction in which she felt the cry for help had come from. She darted between thick tree trunks and masses of vines and bushes. "Souta!" She shouted. In her haste, she stumbled over a stray tree root and crashed into the hard ground. On her hands and knees, she picked herself up and gasped at the sight in front of her.

A strong hand gripped Souta's throat off the ground as he gagged in desperation for freedom.

"I'm... S-Sorry! I... did... didn't... mean..."

"I don't care if you meant to or not! You did it and you're going to get it back to me!" The assaulter's hand tightened and Souta's eyes watered with pain.

"S-STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Kagome shrieked. The attacker had dropped Souta and he lay sobbing, sprawled across the ground. She rushed to his side and pulled him close to her. "Oh Kami! Souta!" He cried into her chest and she cradled him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The assailant growled at her. Kagome looked up to see the speaker. She gasped.

A tall, lean, but muscular man was towering above her. Silver hair cascaded over his shoulder above his red haori and two silver dog ears perked up on the top of his head. His eyes glowed red with glistening blue pupils and two purple stripes spread from his cheek bones to beneath both his eyes. A demon!

Kagome gasped and held Souta even closer to her. She opened her mouth and tried to speak and finally squeaked out a few words as forcefully as she could. "G-Get away from us!"

The demon growled and jumped at the pair. He grabbed Souta with ease and harshly pushed Kagome aside. She screamed as she flew straight across the clearing and skid across dirt and rocks.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted and the demon began bounding away with him.

Kagome sprang to her feet and screeched. "WAIT!" The demon turned around, clearly aggravated by this newly acquired nuisance. "Can you let him go? Please!" She begged. The demon flew back and looked her straight on the eye.

"This stupid little kid owes me! I'm not letting him go, he needs to fix what he screwed up!" He snarled. He turned and began walking away clutching Souta's shoulder painfully. Kagome thought as quickly as she could then made one more request.

"Wait!" The demon glanced back but did not stop walking. "Please! Just wait!" She ran towards him. "Please! You can take me instead! I'll take his place!" The demon stopped in his tracks and slowly turned towards her.

"Keh! You!" He scoffed. For a moment he looked down at his feet, then stared her in the eye again. "You would... take his place?" He questioned. Kagome quivered under his burning stare but nodded her head sheepishly. He pondered this for another moment then glared back at her. "Done."

"No! Kagome, no!" Souta shouted. "Kagome!" The demon threw Souta to the ground and swept Kagome off her feet (A/N: Not in the good way...) and jumped into the trees.

"Souta!"

"Kagome!"

And Souta disappeared in the darkness of the woods as she flew into the night sky.

00000000000000000000

Look, look! I did three whole pages:smiles proudly: Yeah. Well, I'm watching Booty and the Beast right now so I think I'll start one more chapter.

REVIEW:brandishes spork:


End file.
